Moscas
by Akumeno
Summary: Una series de extraños asesinatos suceden en Escocia, la policia inglesa trata de hacerce cargo del problema, pero las cosas se le salen de las manos


**Moscas**

Últimos años del siglo XX

Cuartel de policía de Edimburgo

El interior del cuartel de policía de Edimburgo era un lugar viejo aproximadamente del siglo XIX, así que estaba todo hecho de madera lleno de varios escritorios algunos ordenados y otros no tanto; en el escritorio mas desordenado había una muchacho sentado con los pies sobre el montón de papeles en el escritorio, el joven estaba bien reclinado en su silla y dormido con un periódico sobre su rostro.

- Mas vale que te despiertes McAllister; pues ya tienes trabajo - le dijo un oficial vestido en el uniforme negro de la policía inglesa-.

McAllister se levanto algo somnoliento y estiro sus brazos y bostezo; era un joven de veinticinco años con el cabello castaño y ojos negros, de cuerpo delgado, que se enfatizaba por la larga gabardina ocre que vestía.

- ¿Que pasa oficial O'hara? - pregunto McAllister entre bostezos..

- El capitán quiere verte, pues parece que te tiene un caso de "tu estilo" - Dijo el oficial O'hara.

McAllister fue a regañadientes a la oficina del capitán, que era un cubículo grande en el segundo piso de la estación policíaca; una vez adentro había a un hombre obeso de alrededor de 60 años de escaso cabello y tupida barba plateada sentado en una cómoda silla de escritorio rodeado por cientos de papeles, carpetas y fólderes.

- Detective McAllister, espero no haberlo arrancado tan rápido de los brazos de Morfeo -

Dijo el capitán irónicamente -.

- No se preocupe, capitán Gates siempre que se trate de un caso divertido siempre estaré dispuesto - Rápidamente saludo al capitán-.

- En fin - Gates suspiro y le paso un fólder al detective - tenemos otro caso de muerte misteriosa, una chica que estaba corriendo en el bosque, encontró el segundo en esta semana, así que decidí que ya era tiempo de llamarte.

McAllister abrió el fólder y vio varias fotos de lo que aparentemente era un montón de polvo, hasta que vio en una de las fotos que sobresalían unos huesos de unas costillas humanas, esto sorprendió mucho al joven detective.

- Pero capitán estos cuerpos han de ser de momias de hace tres siglos pues son huesos y polvo.

- Lo serian pero el carbono 14 nos dice que son de este siglo, y encontramos una identificación perteneciente a él - el capitán le arrojo otro fólder y McAllister lo abrió -.

- Keith Grill, trabajaba en su domicilio haciendo artesanías y las vendía por Internet, sin familia, sin conocidos, su casero apenas lo había visto tres veces; lindo ¿tenemos un perfil bajo o que?

- Si esto es muy raro quiero que revises toda el área del crimen y que me reporte cada cucaracha, hoja y matorral que veas, mientras enviare otro equipo a que revise su domicilio.

- De acuerdo, ahora ¿donde sucedió esto?

- En el bosque que rodea la abadía abandonada de Falstaff en las afueras

McAllister se despidió y fue al lugar de los hechos, ya había un grupo de forenses revisando el lugar, le dieron casi la misma información que le dio el capitán, excepto dos cosas; una había trozos de carne sin desecar en la muñeca izquierda y en el cuello, además habían encontrado un símbolo grabado en el árbol mas cercano al cadáver, este era un cuadrado dentro de un circulo grabado en la corteza. McAllister reporto esto por radio al capitán.

- ¿Que encontraron en la casa de Grill?

- Este tipo vivía en una casa excesivamente modesta, nada eléctrico, el pobre diablo solo tenia dos mudas de ropa y una gran túnica blanca, además encontraron varias cruces celtas hechas de madera.

- ¿Cruces celtas? -Pregunto McAllister sorprendido -.

-Si este tipo además de solitario se creía un maldito druida, que locura, en pleno siglo 21 - dijo el capitán incrédulo -.

Entonces McAllister recordó que en la zona había un pequeño circulo de rocas hecho por los druidas modernos, y que alguna relación podría tener con lo ocurrido, le comento al capitán y corto la comunicación, entonces saco un mapa de su bolsillo y busco el circulo celta llamado Stoneseal y corrió al lugar.

El lugar era un claro en el gran bosque de roble, y en el centro había un varias piedras finamente pulidas apiladas en forma de U invertida, emulando a Stonehenge; cuando McAllister se acerco un poco de polvo fue levantado por el viento, El detective no se molesto, hasta que se percato que alrededor de la piedras había varios cuerpos en el mismo estado que Keith y el polvo que había respirado era de los cadáveres, esto hizo que se vomitara por el asco y se quedara en acuclillado en el piso.

-MMMMM - se escucho una fuerte respiración en el centro del circulo de piedras -

El detective volteó a ver y en el centro había una persona encuclillada, esta solo vestía un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, tenia cabello escaso de color blanco y su piel era un poco amarillenta pero tenia un cuerpo musculoso. McAllister se repuso y

se levanto y saco inmediatamente el radio.

- Capitán encontré mas cadáveres en el circulo de piedras - se acerco al centro -, y parece que hay un sobreviviente, manden refuerzos y una ambulancia - se paro al lado del hombre y no apago su radio -...

- Ya llegaron mas - dijo el hombre encuclillado con una voz ronca se incorporo con los ojos cerrados-.

- Soy el detective McAllister, dígame que fue lo que sucedió aquí...

El hombre agarro al detective por el cuello con la mano izquierda levantándolo del piso.

- ¡Arrg! ¡Auxilio!.. suéltame... manden refuerzos -fueron las ultimas palabras del detective -...

El hombre abrió los ojos mostrando ojos rasgados y amarillos como los de un reptil, entonces tomo con su mano derecha sostuvo la muñeca izquierda del McAllister. "Humano ahora serás el alimento de Baltazar" dijo el hombre y gradualmente la carne del detective se seco mientras un humo violáceo salía de ella. hasta que quedaron los huesos secos y polvo, Baltazar arrojo los huesos y tomo el radio del detective.

- Humanos ya saben quien soy y que mate a 25 druidas y a su detective, que esperan para hacerme frente. Baltazar los esperara aquí.

Dijo el hombre tomando el radio y después lo destruyo con su propia mano, mientras que en la estación de policía el Capitán estaba catatónico por lo que había escuchado, cuando pudo despejar su mente ordeno que se hiciera un perímetro de 5 kilómetros alrededor del circulo de piedras, llamo a todos los elementos policiales en la ciudad y en los alrededores y notifico al MI5 lo sucedido y salió corriendo de la estación.

Tres horas después todo el operativo estaba desplegado, el perímetro había sido delimitado y vigilado por 3 policías cada 50 metros, y en una carpa cerca del camino a al centro de Edimburgo se había colocado el centro de operaciones para supervisar el área.

- ¿Ya están todos los equipos de asalto en posición? –pregunto el capitán Gates -

- Ya están listos y esperando sus ordenes – le respondió un subalterno -.

- Ya nos llegaron las imágenes del satélite y aéreas del objetivo señor..

Un teniente le paso al capitán varias fotos del centro del circulo de piedras en las cuales estaba Baltazar sentado como el pensador.

- ¡Este maldito esta como si nada pasara! –grito el capitán exasperado y golpeo la mesa –¡Que los equipos Alpha, Beta y Gamma entren! ¡Que los equipos Eta, Ro e Iota entren una vez que el blanco este en la mira!

Al recibir la orden tres camiones blindados se acercaron Stoneseal y de ellos salieron los tres equipos de asalto, estos fueron al encuentro de Baltasar, pero la comunicación con los tres primeros equipos se cortó segundos después.

- ¡Maldicion! ¡Equipo Eta, Ro e Iota entren a averiguar que diablos paso!

En ese instante se sintió un pequeño temblor y se perdió el contacto con los otros tres equipos, el capitán enfurecido mando a un helicóptero que revisara el lugar, este desapareció igualmente así que pidió que consiguiera un video satelital de lo ocurrido, horas más tarde el video mostró que Baltasar había puesto su mano el suelo y varias enormes manos de tierra habían tomando a los equipos de asalto y posteriormente al helicóptero para que Baltasar absorbiera a los policías con calma. .

- ¿No puede ser esto no es posible! –grito el capitán desesperado.

- No, mas bien es una carnicería...

Todos voltearon a ver, una joven mujer entro a la tienda como si fuera la dueña del mundo, era rubia, usaba un traje de hombre color ocre y usaba lentes, era seguida por un hombre delgado y alto vestido impecablemente de mayordomo con un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto uno de los policías que estaba en la entrada de la tienda.

- Soy Integra Wingates van Hellsing, y este asunto es ahora jurisdicción de la Organización Hellsing – respondió Integra secamente -.

- ¿Hellsing? Dijeron al unísono los presentes -.

- Por favor, esto no es un caso de "vampiros" ni nada de esas tonterías, esto es otra cosa, ¡Tendremos que llamar al ejercito! – dijo el capitán nervioso -.

- ¡Mayordomo! – exclamo Integra y Walter saco de su chaleco una caja de puros.

- Para ser precisos Señor Capitán si es asunto nuestro – dijo Walter precisamente mientras le encendía un puro a Integra -.

- ¿Entonces es un vampiro? –pregunto uno de los oficiales asustado -.

- ¡No! – exclamo Integra golpeando la mesa -.

- Es mas bien algo más antiguo: es un demonio – agrego Walter -.

- Será inhumano pero no es un demonio – titubeó el capitán -, será uno de sus vampiros...

- Imposible las evidencias dicen lo contrario -dijo Integra -.

Integra tomo las fotos de los cadáveres alrededor de Stoneseal y las puso una junto a la otra, mientras que una mosca revoloteo alrededor del capitán, y el se dio un manazo en la cabeza tratando de asustarla; otra se acerco a Integra y ella solo le soplo una bocanada de humo.

- Los Nosferatu o Vampiros, normalmente se alimentan de sangre, mientras que nuestro amigo –explico Integra y se detuvo-...

- Baltazar según los registros – continuo Walter -, absorbió toda la energía des sus victimas solo dejando fragmentos de huesos y polvo, así es como se alimentan algunos demonios mayores.

- ¿Mayores? –pregunto un oficial -.

- Si nuestro amigo es originario de la Persia medieval siendo su verdadero nombre es Baal-Tah-Azhar – continuo Integra –: el Señor de la Furia..

- ¿Y que quiere esa cosa aquí? –Pregunto el capitán aterrorizado -

- No lo sabemos para eso mandamos a nuestro mejor cazador para que le hiciera algunas preguntas – respondió Integra -.

- ¿Un cazador de vampiros podrá contra eso?

- Por supuesto esas fueron sus ordenes – Integra sonrió -.

En el bosque estaba caminando tranquilamente una figura alta cubierta por una gabardina y un sombrero de ala ancha de color rojo.

- Seria una noche espléndida de no ser por su hedor – Dijo Alucard serenamente mientras se acercaba a Stoneseal -.

En el centro del circulo de piedra había un gran zumbido y una gran concentración de moscas que rodeaban a Baltasar, él repentinamente se levanto al sentir una presencia.

- Bien, bien ¿que tenemos aquí? – pregunto burlonamente Baltasar -.

Entonces Alucard rápidamente saco sus pistolas la Jackal y la Cassul, comenzó a dispararle a Baltazar, quien recibió los impactos de lleno sin inmutarse.

- ¡Vamos! ¿eso es todo humano?, No eres el primero que viene con armas de alto calibre, que no logra nada con su simples balas –Balztazar titubeo -... Ungh... ¿qué es esto?

- Son nada menos balas de plata bendita – Sonrió Alucard mostrando sus colmillos -, ahora yo te pregunto ¿eso es todo? ¿En verdad eres un demonio o un cerdo?

- Ya veo eres la escoria de los humanos – cayo Baltazar en el suelo -, han enviado a un vampiro a enfrentarme... ¡JAJAAJAJAJA! – Rió estrenduosamente -.

Alucard frunció el seño mientras que Baltazar seguía riendo y recargo sus pistolas, este se levanto lentamente y se acerco a Alucard y lo vio a los ojos.

- Debí haber reconocido tu olor dulce Nosferatu, tal como fruta podrida.

- ¡Será mejor que tu olor a azufre y podredumbre demonio barato! Baal-tah-Azar –dijo Alucard indignado -.

- ¡Ja! Has hecho tu tarea vampiro, es increíble que me conozcas si a los sumo tendrás 200 años de edad – Se burlo Baltazar y golpeo a Alucard en el vientre rompiéndole todas las costillas-.

Alucard se estrello contra un árbol y se resbalo lentamente contra el suelo derramando mucha sangre; - Maldición las almas corruptas que tiene este vampiro no me servirán para nada para liberarte hermano mayor, esperare un día mas a ver si llegan mas humanos sino iré a cazarlos -; El demonio se acerco nuevamente al centro del circulo de piedras y se sento a esperar.

- Es increíble que me subestimes demonio tu naciste en el año 1579 en Persia, mientras que yo me volví un monstruo en Estambul en 1477 – Alucard se levanto lentamente y extendió sus manos -.

- ¡Qué! ¡El empalador!¡No es posible! ¿No habías sido Decapitado en Estambul? Momento... ¿no te habían vencido hace 100 años? – Baltazar volteo incrédulo -.

- Solo fueron periodos se sueño.

Alucard respondió y levanto el rostro con una mirada enloquecida, extendió sus brazos y con sus dedos formo un rectángulo que puso frente a su ojo derecho – ¡Técnicas de restricción 3, 2, y 1 Liberadas! -; entonces todo su cuerpo se obscureció y empezaron a abrirse ojos en su negra silueta, mientras que su cuerpo perdía forma., transformándose en extrañas formas con bocas y colmillos.

- Esto se esta volviendo en algo serio, Hermano tal ves este vampiro me ayude a liberarte – Baltazar se puso manos en la frente - ¡Hermano! ¡Belcebú dame la fuerza para liberarte!

Entonces el demonio se agazapo y un aura rojiza lo rodeo, entonces su musculatura creció considerablemente saltándosele todas las venas al demonio, fue rodeado después por todas las moscas; el lugar se obscureció repentinamente debido a que una nube cubrió la luz de la luna.

- ¡Sirvientes de mi hermano ataquen! –ordeno Baltasar -.

Las moscas volaron directamente hacia Alucard y cubrieron su sombría figura y lo atacaron.

- Deberás saber que no son moscas comunes, si no son mas bien tábanos del infierno, consecuencia de la presencia demoníaca del gran Belcebú.

- Ya veo son sombras demoníacas las más débiles de las criaturas a la disposición de un demonio – dijo Alucard calmadamente mientras su cuerpo desaparecía -.

Entonces las moscas habían tomado su forma, y cuando desapareció se dispersaron, el demonio se desespero porque no podía ver ni sentir al vampiro, Baltazar tenia miedo pues estaba rodeado por tinieblas.

- ¡Increíble las heridas que tengo no puedo regenerarlas! ¡Demonio eres poderoso, pero hoy morirás!

Alucard volvió a materializarse frente a Baltzar su apariencia había cambiado ahora vestía unas ropas de cuero negras y su cabello era de color blanco, y en lugar de su brazo izquierdo tenia unas fauces monstruosas; una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del demonio, entonces el vampiro se movió rápidamente y con su mano derecha capturo todas las moscas y las llevo a la boca que tenia por brazo siniestro.

- ¡Esto si es una batalla de seres de las tinieblas! ¿Acaso ese es todo tu poder demonio? ¡Vamos usa tu fuerza y poderes sobrenaturales! ¡Tienes miedo señor de los cerdos! -grito Alucard demencialmente mientras siniestramente se cerraban los ojos en su cuerpo -.

Baltazar perdió la razón, el aura rojiza que lo rodeaba se volvió negra y dio un grito que resonó en toda Inglaterra, lentamente toco el piso.

- Esqueletos yo los convoco – entonces levanto su mano derecha y esta estaba rodeada por llamas -, Nosferatu, mala copia de nosotros los demonios, saborearas la furia de un hijo de Luzbel.

Los huesos de todas las victimas de Baltazar se levantaron lentamente y saltaron directamente a Alucard quien los despedazó con sus manos, pero cada hueso que rompía se volvía a regenerar; el demonio observaba extasiado como su oponente peleaba, cerro su puño derecho y el fuego en su mano se avivo, entonces lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que consumió a los huesos y a Alucard. El vampiro se quemo con suma rapidez y pronto solo había cenizas en el suelo, los esqueletos se volvieron a regenerar y se arrodillaron ante su amo, pero de la ceniza se formo una mano que portaba una Jackal y esta disparo a todos los esqueletos convirtiéndolos en polvo por causa de las balas benditas; las cenizas se volvieron una sombra de la cual surgió Alucard y Baltazar quien al ver esto estaba pasmado.

Alucard camino lentamente hacia el demonio lo vio con desprecio.

- ¡Solo un humano puede vencer a un monstruo como yo!

El vampiro tomó al corpulento demonio por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo, entonces con su mano derecha le perforo el pecho y expuso su corazón; Alucard se arqueo hacia atrás, tomo su pistola y vació el cargador completo en el demoníaco corazón, haciendo que Baltazar se retorciera hasta expirar. Alucard arrojo el cuerpo y este callo fuertemente al piso, sonrió, guardo sus pistolas y desapareció.

Alucard volvió a aparecer en el centro de operaciones de la policía, con su vestimenta roja habitual, esta visión causo que todos los policías se asustaran, entonces se arrodillo frente a Integra.

- ¡Tu reporte sirviente! - ordeno Integra.

- El blanco fue exterminado, solo será necesario que limpien el lugar y que lo tengan mas vigilado.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el Capitán y Alucard lo vio duramente-.

- ¡Responde Sirviente! – Ordeno Integra-.

- Porque el demonio no vino a un día de campo si no vino a liberar a su "hermano" el demonio Arcano Belcebú.

- A...a.. ¿Belcebú? – Pregunto Gates temeroso.

- Si a Baal-ze-buub, el señor de las moscas, había rumores de que los druidas lo habían sellado en la Edad Media pero no se sabia donde – agrego Walter.

- Bien sirviente misión cumplida - dijo Integra rudamente.

Alucard desapareció nuevamente, mientras que Integra y Walter abordaron una limusina y salieron de Escocia. Al día Siguiente el la escena del crimen trabajaba arduamente un grupo de forenses limpiando el lugar y recogiendo los cadáveres, además había varios druidas, que habían sido notificados por Hellsing, que estaban haciendo un rito de purificación y sellado de demonios; a lo lejos sobre una rama había una ardilla que observaba atentamente, esta tenia los ojos amarillos y rasgados, cuando los mojes acabaron con su sortilegio la ardilla chillo y se alejo del lugar.


End file.
